(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-way clutch, and more specifically to an end-bearing equipped one-way clutch which has rigidity improved in the radial direction.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a one-way clutch employed in an automatic transmission or the like, the support of the one-way clutch has heretofore been effected by arranging, on both sides of the one-way clutch slide, bearings which have been obtained by press-forming a metal plate and are called "end bearings".
Such end bearings also serve to ensure the centering of associated outer and inner races and the centering of associated outer and inner retainers of the one-way clutch. They also function as a receptacle for an oil which enters the one-way clutch.
In a one-way clutch, it is a general arrangement that an inner race is fixed and an outer race is allowed to idle or on the contrary, the outer race is fixed and the inner race is allowed to idle. Whichever arrangement is employed, rotary members such as planetary gear and friction plates are attached to the idling side so that the overall weight is substantial.
However, the center of gravity of the rotary members is not located in a central part of the end bearings but is found at a position further outside the end bearing on the side of the rotary members. The end bearing on the side of the rotary members is hence subject to significant loads, especially, in the radial direction.
Because engines, and thus the transmission gears, are being driven at higher revolutionary speeds these days, this loading imbalance has become more pronounced. The end bearing on the side of the rotary members may therefore be worn. It has also been found that end bearings obtained by press-forming a steel plate are deformed due to their insufficient rigidity, for example, as shown in FIG. 3 and subjected to greater wearing and abrasion when greater loads are applied to the end bearings.
In FIG. 3, an inner race 3 is fixed while an outer race 1 is allowed to idle. Flange portions 5a of an end bearing 5, which is provided on the side of flange portions 7a,9a of outer and inner cages 7,9, are therefore bent, namely, deformed toward their corresponding flange portions 7a,9a of the outer and inner cages 7,9 due to loads applied radially by rotary members on the side of the outer race. If such a state occurs, the end bearings 5 is worn so that its centering function, namely, the function of the one-way clutch is affected adversely.
On the side opposite to the flanges 7a,9a in particular, the radial clearances between the outer and inner cages 7,9 and the associated end bearing are still greater. It is therefore difficult to achieve the centering of both cages on the side opposite to the flanges 7a,9a.